Just Another Ball
by twitwiteller
Summary: Bella was invited to Jaspers 21st party which is Masquerade ball and bella meets a sexy bronze hair man in a mask and wants to learn more about him. See what happens: ALL HUMANS RR
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

BPOV

It was around 5 in the afternoon I was coming back from work…I work as a reporter and I love it I have always wanted to be a writer it was my dream when I was little girl. I come from the small town named forks with my mum and dad. I have no brothers or sister an only child. My name is Isabella Bella for short.

As I watched from my lounge room the sun go down and the darkness taking over the light.

My best friend Alice her boyfriend Jasper was having his 21st birthday and it was a Masquerade ball. Of course I am only going to know 4 people there Alice, Jasper, Jaspers twin sister Rosalie one of my other best friend and her boyfriend Emmett.

I just hope I will have a fun time cause I normally don't go out on Friday nights.

The party stars at 6pm so I had an hour, I was think of wearing my beautiful blue dress with a silver strip across it I really look good in this dress.

After doing my makeup I decided that I will drive I know I wont drink that much to be over the limit.

As I was driving I was hoping I will meet a good looking guy , all my friends have a boyfriend expect me.

Arriving into the parking lot it was at this club and had a great view of pond and it looked so pretty with the lights of cars going by and building lights.

I had a silver mask with diamonds on it, it match my dress and I look good with my curly brown hair.

Walking inside alone which I didn't like I saw Alice run over to me in her heals and a short purple dress which looks fabulous on her.

"Bella!" she said loudly making everyone in the room look over to me

"hey Alice ….you look beautiful"

"thank you and look at you man I was worrying that you were going to come in jeans" she said with a little laugh.

"well I'm not are you proud?"

"yes very"

"hey were is the birthday boy? I need to give a big hug" I said smiling.

"he is right over there" she said pointing to a man in a light blue top with grey pants.

"thanks" I said as Alice went off to talk to a couple coming through the doors.

I walked up to Jasper and gave him a big hug from the back.

"Happy birthday"

He turn with a big smile on his and was wearing a light blue and black mask.

"well thank you , you look very pretty tonight , Alice was worrying that you were going to come in a pear of jeans"

"well I surprised her"

Well thank you for coming I think you are on the same table as Emmett and Rosalie and some of my cousins so you should be good at that table"

"cool and what table will that be" I said looking at all the tables around the room

"table 8 over there" he said pointing as I saw Emmett and Rosalie sitting there and 3 other people.

"thanks' I said walking over to sit next to Rosalie at the round table.

"hey you too" they both looked at me. Rose was wearing a lone blue and green dress with a sparkly mask with a big feather on the side and Emmett was wearing a black suit wih a white top and a black tie and a black mask.

"hey bells" Emmett said with a big smile as he always has when I see him

"bella you look very pretty tonight" rose said.

Going around the table there were Jacob Alec and Jane at the table family of Jasper. There was one sit empty next to me the person must be late I thought.

As the hole table were talking and getting alone and the food was about to be served and person came up in a dark gray suit and a black mask like all the other men he had bronze hair that was messy and look so good.

He looked over to me and said

"hi"

And then I looked into his eyes they were green as green they looked so sexy and beautiful.

"Hi" I said back

"I'm Edward" he said looking at his food

I just kept looking at him not saying anything back.

He looked away from his food back to me with a smile

"and you are?"

"oh sorry uhmm I am Bella " I said as I couldn't stop smiling at him

"cool"

Oh I just wanted to take this man home in my bed he looked so yummy

As we finished our dinner me and Edward talked about our life and jobs he was a music teacher and he was 22 years hold and he was Jasper cousin but his parents died when he was young so his aunty and uncle took him in so he and jasper are more like brothers.

When the music stared everyone was getting up one by one.

Edward looked over to me with a crooked smile which I loved on his face

"wanna dance?"

"uhmmm I am not very good"

He chuckled and looked at me

"well i want you to come dance cause you are beautiful tonight and I was be the man with the best girl"

All I could do was smile he thought I was beautiful

"ok fine"

I grab his hand and he took me to the dance floor we dance together and it was getting hot between us and all I wanted to do was to know more about Edward….. a lot more.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After Edward and I danced we were having desert chocolate ice-cream cake which was to die for.

Jaspers parents Esme and Carlisle said there speeches about there baby boy and how grown up he is and a nice man he has become.

And of course Alice said her speak talking about the first time they met and saying it was love at first sight and she said how much she loved him.

Then Edward stood up and went to walk to the stage, pulling a piece of paper from his pocket.

"hi" he said with a little smile

He was so cute

"I just wanted to say a little speech for my little brother tonight" he sucked in a big breath

"well I wanted to thank Jasper for making me be so welcome to the family and be the best brother anyone could have you will always be in my heart and be a big part of it….so jasper I just wanted to happy birthday cause it is your special day."

All I could do was smile he was beautiful, sweet and a gentlemen.

Jasper got up from his seat and he and Edward walked to each other and gave each other a hug. Edward came back to his seat next to me and smiled at me looking embarrassed.

"that was really sweet you know?"

"yeah I guess…I am just lucky to have a brother like Jasper"

Then Jasper said he speech saying thank you to everyone coming and having a great night and to his parents.

People were leaving one by one and it was getting late.

It was 12 o'clock and I thought it was about my time to go home and have some sleep.

I said Goodbye to Jasper and Alice and rose and Emmett.

Edward just stood at the door smiling at me

I approached and said

"well I am going now it is getting late"

"yeah guess it is" he said looking at his watch

"well will I ever get to see you again?" he said with a little smile on his face

"maybe ….what are you doing tomorrow?" I said wanting to see him again

"uhmm I am free do you wanna have lunch with me ?"

"of course I would love to have lunch with you "

"cool I will pick you up tomorrow at 11:30 ok ?"

"yep cool but where will you pick me up ?"

"ahhhhh well"

"here" I said handing him a piece of paper with my address one it.

He chuckled and said "thanks…..see you tomorrow"

"yep bye" he gave me a kiss on the check and we parted our ways. I don't think I am ever going to wash my check again.

When I got home I got out of my dress quickly and I just wanted to get in to my pjs. I had a shower and washed my hair which made it smell like flowers and I got changed into my pjs I was nice and warm so I just hoped into bed quickly.

In the morning I woke up with sun coming through my window as I forgot to close the blind. I looked over to my bedside table and saw it was 11 o'clock.

"SHIT" I had half an hour to get ready I didn't even know what to wear.

I just put on a pear of skinny dark blue jeans and had a black long sleeve on that was tight and a light blue vest with black ankle boots.

I look over to the clock which said 11:25 ….Yes I was ready all I had to do was put on a little bit of makeup and a headband.

Just as I finished my makeup my door bell rang.

I walked over to open it and saw Edward with a bunch of flowers yellow and pink roses.

"Hey" I said

"hey " he said handing me the flowers

"oh you know you didn't have to"

"I know but I wanted to" he said with a cute smile

"well come in I will just put these in a vase" I said walking away from him to go get a vase from the kitchen.

He walked in a closed the door

"it is a nice place you have here" he said loudly so I could hear him

"well it is home to me I like small houses" I said walking back to him.. he was wearing black jeans and a button up T-shirt which was a baby blue.

"so where are you taking me?" I said making conversation

"well I was think about taking you to a nice sand which place they make the best chicken rapes"

"cool lets go"

When we got there we sat outside as it was a nice day and we both order the chicken rapes. We talked about last night as it was fun and we talked about ourselves. He was an only child when his parents where alive they died in a car accident when he was 2 he wasn't in the car he was at his uncle and aunties house. He said he cant remember them much but he loves his family now.

We walked back to the car as it was 4:30pm, when we got to my door came closer to me.

I could feel his body heat and his breath on my face.

"I really like you Bella Swan"

"I like you to Edward" at that moment after I said that he leaned in a kissed me.

His lips where so warm and soft. Our lips moved together and I could taste his sweet taste in my mouth.

We parted as we had to catch out breath.

"What are you doing tomorrow night ?" he said

"uhmm nothing but I wanna do something with you" I said looking up at him

"good well you can come over my house I will cook"

"really you can cook?" I asked

"yes I can and very good to" he replied

"well then it is a date" I said and smiled at him

"great I will see you tomorrow at 6 ok?"

"yep see you then"

We gave each other another quick kiss and he got back in his car a drove off.

I opened my door and smiled to myself as I really wanted to know a lot more about Edward Mason and I think he wanted to do the same.


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

I was feeling good after Edward kissed me i was in the kitchen making dinner and dancing around to the music on the radio.

After i had my dinner and cleaned up i went to go have a shower. I was in the shower for long i had washed my hair and i had shaved my legs i was just standing there letting the hot water go down my body it felt good i was just think should i wear something sexy to Edwards house tomorrow or something more like me or something different altogether?

I got out of the shower and decided to do some work. I was doing a report on the fire that burnt the primary school last week. I was writing on the mystery behind it ... as in who would do it.

After that i went to bed so i wouldn't look tired when i go to Edwards tomorrow.

In the morning i decided to call Alice to see if she wanted to go shopping with me and help me pick out an outfit.

"hello"

"hey Alice its me Bella... i was wondering what you were doing today?"

"uhmm well Jasper, Edward and Emmett went out to get some stuff for their boys weekend next week and i was just cleaning around the house why... what you doing?"

"ah well i have a date tonight and i have nothing to wear and i was hoping you will come shopping with me to find an outfit?"

"a date huh well i will go shopping i will do anything to get out of this house ...so who is this date?"

"ha well you know him" i said trying to stole

" i know him...well is it Mike Newton?"

" What mike no way i would have to be drunk to go on a date with him" what was she saying?

" yeah that's right come on just tell me" she said

"ok it is Edward" i said

"awwwwwww Edward that's cute do you like him?"

"yeah i do he is sweet and kind an-" she cut me off

"i am so glad i put you two on the same table at Jaspers party"

"yeah...wait what?"

"i put you on the same table cause i wanted you to meet him and i knew you would like him"

"yeah well i do" i said

"well i will pick you up at 12 and we can have lunch sound good?"

"yeah sounds great see you then bye"

"bye"

I got ready and went to pick up Alice we did heaps of shopping i think she bought more then me and i think she was just buying things cause she liked spending money i decided on going to wear something like me but a little bit of sexy in it.

When i got home it was 3pm i still had 3 hours till i had to go to Edwards this day was going so slow.

I went to the local library and i decided to read a book to make the time pass. As i was driving i was thinking should i kiss him when i say hello or should i kiis him when i say goodbye? Or not kiss him at all or should i wait till he kisses me? I was nervous.

When i got there i went down the aisles where all the love books where as i was in the mood to read a love story. I picked a book called _The Choice_ by Nicolas Sparks which is a book i haven't read before so i was hoping it was good.

I was really getting into the book and i looked up to see that outside was dark i looked at my watch and it was 5:30pm SHIT! I put the book in my bag and ran to my car.

I got home and went straight to bedroom and got ready

I was wearing Black jeans and a skin coloured top which was silk and showed my cleavage which i was ok with i had black high heels on which made my legs look really good.

I straightened my hair just to be different and i put eye makeup on and lip gloss.

I got into my car a drove to Edwards house. When i got to his house i pulled up into his driveway and looked at his house. It was two stories but small. I got out and fixed my outfit and hair and walked up to the door.

I rang o doorbell and waited.

The door opened and i saw Edward he was wearing dark blue jeans and a light blue button top with small white stripes on it, with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows which was so sexy.

"hey" he said

"hey" i said and blushed

"sorry come in dinner is almost ready" as i walked in his house was warm and the walls were cream and he had candles lit so it made the house have a nice glow to it.

" i like your house it is nice and warm" i said with a chuckle

"yeah i like it too" he said walking pass me into the kitchen.

I followed him and i could smell the dinner he made spaghetti and had garlic bread yummy.

" so did you do anything to day?" he asked me offering me a chair at the table

" uhmm i went shopping with Alice and went to the library to read a book and did some work... did you d anything?"

"yeah i went to get some stuff for the camping trip with the boys and... and thats it i have been cooking mostly trying to get everything perfect for you" i blushed, he smiled

He was preparing the plates as i was looking at the paintings on the wall it was beautiful it was a man and a woman holding hands but it was there shadow.

" i love that painting" i said to him as he brought the food to the table

"yeah my mother was an artist and that was one of her paintings so i kept it" my heart melted.

" it is beautiful" i said he smiled at me

After we finished eating he pick up my plate and his and put them in the sink and started to wash up i stood up from chair and walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist and leaned my head on his back.

He turned around and put his hands on my lower back. He leaned forward and started kissing me our lips moved together and i brought my arms round his neck and his arms pulled my closer to his body. His tongue slipped into my mouth and i started to suck on it with my lips.

He lifted me up and i wrapped my legs around his body and he started walking down his hallway and into a room. I broke away from the kiss and looked at him

"wow" i said , he chuckled

" Bella i don't want to rush anything with you ok?"

"i know i don't want to either" i smiled at him

He laid me on the bed and i began a kiss again and i was hoping it will turn in to more


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV

Edward started to kiss me down my neck and around my jaw line. It was getting pretty hot and steamy in the room then i heard my phone ring from the kitchen.

I signed as Edward did too he rolled on to his side so i could get up. I got up and went to go get it, as i pick it up i missed it

"shit"

I walked back to the bedroom where Edward was still on the bed waiting for me. He looked at me with a smile

"who was that?" he asked

"oh it was just my mum" i said i put my phone on his bedside table and crawled on top of him and he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck as i put my hands through his hair. Then started to kiss his lips...then my phone was ringing again.

"Oh my God" i said loudly and with a big sign as Edward laughed at me

I picked up my phone

"Hey mum... look can we make this quick i am kinda busy" i said looking at Edward with a grin.

"Bella where are you? Your dad and i are at your house we thought you were kidnapped remember we were coming over for dinner?"

"oh crap mum i am so sorry I forgot ... I am out with a friend" i said and Edward looked up at me i smiled at him.

"oh and this friend is it a boy?" she asked I knew this was coming

"ahhhh yeah" i said with a shaky laugh

"mmmmm and i think i interrupted something didn't I ?"

"yeah you did and i was hoping that maybe you, dad and I could have dinner another night my treat ok?"

"That's fine sweetie you have fun and call me tomorrow and tell me about this boy ok ?"

"yes ok mum love you bye"

"bye hun" i hang up and look at Edward who was waiting quietly which i adored.

"sorry about that i forgot that i had dinner with my mum and dad tonight "

"oh do you want to go with-" i cut him off

"no no i told them i will have dinner some other time... it is cool anyway i wanted to stay here with you" i smiled

"good cause i didn't want you to leave either" he gave me a crocked smile that i loved on his face. We started kissing again but it didn't turn into anything we just really laid there together in each other arms which was really nice. After awhile i started to fall asleep and then everything went black.

The nest morning i woke up and i was in someone's warm arms i looked up and saw Edwards face he looked peaceful and cute when he was asleep.

I tried to move and not wake him and got up and went to the bathroom, i looked in the mirror and my makeup was smudged. I looked like i had two black eyes.

I got some toilet paper and wet it, and rubbed my eyes and face. I brushed my hair with a comb that i found. After i fixed myself up i went back into the room.

I saw Edward still asleep and i didn't want to wake him so i decided to go see what i could make for breakfast. He had eggs and bread and i was in the feeling of having scrambled eggs. When i was cooking the eggs i felt arms go around my body.

"why didn't you wake me i would have made you breakfast?"

"mmmm well you look peaceful when you were asleep and i decided i should make breakfast for you cause you made dinner"

"well it does smell and look good" he said to me

"yeah so get me some plates and we can eat"

"ok" the his warm arms released from my body

We ate breakfast and talked about last night and totally forgot what day it was it was Monday ...SHIT MONDAY

"shit ... i am so sorry" i aid getting up from the table

"That's ok what's wrong?"

"i have work and i am late i am sorry i have to go but maybe i will call you later tonight ok?"

"yeah that's fine ...I'll talk to you later" he said as i grab my bag i gave him a kiss on the check and left.

I drove home and got changed quickly not even having a shower and drove to work quickly. As i got to the elevator i was getting nervous cause i didn't want to get yelled at from my boss who was kinda scary and i didn't really like her that much. I got out of the elevator and went to my desk and turned on my laptop to look like i have been doing work.

"Isabella Swan" i heard my name get called b my boss

" V-Victoria" i said with a starter

"where have you been you are 2 hours late?"

"sorry i just uhmm...slept in thats all sorry i wont happen again" i said

"mmm ok well i want you to be done with that report on the fire today bring it to my office at the end of the day" she said walking back into her office.

I started with my work which i was rushing to get done by the end of the day. I didn't have lunch and was feeling sick cause i had nothing in my tummy but i had to get this report done.

At 5pm i was done i send Victoria the report and i was the last one in the office as everyone went home earlier. I went to get my dinner as i was starving from not having lunch and i just went straight to McDonalds and went home.

After my dinner i felt so dirty from not having a shower and hair was oily and gross. I had about a 10 minute shower and it felt good to be clean and i got into my pjs and i was nice and warm and clean.

I didn't know if i should call Edward or not is was 6:30 and i didn't want to call him while he was having dinner or if i was interrupting something. I decided to read my book for a little while to make time pass and i was hoping Edward would call me.

After half an hour of reading i was getting really annoyed cause i wanted to speak to him. I got up and grabbed my phone from my charger and dialled his number, i ran three times and someone answered.

"hello"

"hey its me" i said sounding like an idiot

"oh hey i as wondering when you would call" he said

"yeah i didn't want o be interrupting anything...am i interrupting anything?"

"no i was just on the piano working on something's, how was your day?"

"yeah it was good i think i work really hard since i was late" i said with a slight chuckle

"yeah sorry about that should have known that you had work i have Mondays off and i normally sleep in."

"its ok... i have just been reading and had dinner"

"mmm what did you have?"

"McDonalds" i said as he laughed at me

"huh yes well that is healthy ...i had creaser salad"

"mm yummy very healthy" i laughed

"what are you doing on the weekend?"

"well i am taking my parents out on Sunday but i am free on Saturday...why what are you doing?"

"uhmm well do you want to go to the movies and we can have dinner?"

" yeah that sounds great but can i pay cause you have done to much for me"

"i am not going to let you pay ... i am a man and a man always pays"

"ahh fine then" i said ending that subject.

After we talked for a while we said out good nights and said we will see each other on Saturday which i was looking forward to. I watched my tv show at 8:30 which was Vampire diaries which i loved. I went to bed at 9:30 and was ready to have a good night sleep so i wouldn't be late for work tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

BPOV

The next morning i got up and got ready for another day at work. I didn't know what i would be reporting on today but i was hoping it will be something good cause i have done some boring reports on water prices and petrol and just some really boring ones that i know no one will read.

I drove to work and grab a coffee on the way and went to my desk.

"hey Bella" i heard someone say .. i looked up and saw Angela

"oh hey Angela, how are you this morning?"

" I'm good .. Victoria told me to tell you ..you have to go see her"

"oh ok thanks"

"no problem" she said walking off to her desk. I stood up and walked over to Victoria's office.

I knocked on the door twice and heard

"come in" i walked and she was on the computer reading , i closed the door and walked over to her desk.

"ahhh Isabella, i wanted to talk to you about your report yesterday"

"oh yes uhmm what about it?"

"Bella it was ok i mean you are a great writer but it was so ...so plain i mean i didn't feel like i wanted to read it"

I felt hurt i didn't think it was that bad ..."oh ok uhmm sorry ?" i didn't know what to say to her

"yes well i don't want this to happen again do you hear me?"

"yes loud and clear"

"good...now leave please i have work to do" she said to me is a harsh tone

"ok thank you " i said walking out the door and going back to my desk. I didn't do much that day mostly just looking over my other work at lunch i was meeting up with Rose and Alice to have lunch with them at sushi bay.

I walked into the place and saw Rose and Alice sitting at a table talking.

"hey" i said as i approached them

"hey Bella" rose said as i sat down next to Alice

"hey bella we were just talking about the boys weekend and i think that we should do something?"

"yeah we should ...we should have a girls weekend and go clubbing and dinking?"

"we should" Rose said

"i think it will be fun" i told them both

"ok well we have a plan" Alice said

"now Bella" rose started "what is it that i hear you and Edward are dating?"

"well uhmm yeah we are .. i mean we have only started when it was Jaspers party but i really like him" i said

"awww Alice you were right" rose said to Alice

"i know what can i say" i chuckled

"so have you kissed him yet?" alice asked

"ahhh ...yeah and..." i said

"bella you have slept with him yet have you ?" rose asked

"no no ...god no i am not that much of a slut...no i have just kissed him and i have ...slept at his house that's all"

"slept at his house like in the same room?" rose asked

"in the same bed" alice asked

"in the same room...and in the same bed" i said and i blushed

"BELLA" they both screamed making everyone look at me

"shhhhh...jesus guys we didn't do anything we just slept that's all ok now lets order ok?"

They both laughed and started to look at the menu. After lunch i went back to work and finished of with my work and went home early as there was nothing else to do. On the way home i decided to go see my mum as i knew she would be home and dad would still be at work.

I walked up to the door and opened it.

"hey mum you home?" i called out

My mother came form the kitchen with an apron on "oh hey sweetie how are you?' she asked me

"i'm good i was just coming home from work and i wated to see what you were doing" i said sitting down at the kitchen table

"yes well i was just making dinner do you want to stay?" she asked

"uhmm sure i had nothing planed for dinner tonight"

"mmm ...your father should be home soon ...now tell me about this boy you where with ?" she asked me with a smile

"ahh well you know Dr Cullen and his wife?"

"of course"

"yeah well you know there son Jasper?"

"yes young handsome man" she said mixing her food in a pot

"well he has a brother that is actually his cousin" i said

"oh really knew i never knew they had another child"

"yeah well his name is Edward and him and Jasper are cousin but Edwards parents died when he was little and Dr Cullen and Esme took him in to the family" i explained

"oh so how did you guys meet?"

"at Jasper party and we kind of hit it of with each other and we just keep going out and talking ...he is really nice mum"

"mm i am happy sweetie so when do you plan on telling your father?"

"uh well i will just wait till Edward and i are official"

"oh so it isn't official?"

"well i don't know i mean we have just been going out i think it is something serious"

"ok well just be safe young lady" she said

"yes mum" i rolled my eyes.

After dinner with my parents they talked about there day and i talked about mine. We talked about work and how dad is such a hero with his job well he thinks that. Around 8:30 i said goodbye to them and gave them each a kiss and drove home.

When i got home i got ready for bed but i wasn't sleepy. I got my phone and decided to call Edward. I dialled his number and waited for him to pick up.

"hey" he said

"hey ... sorry i called you late did i wake you?"

"no i was up i couldn't sleep"

"me neither ...hey can i ask you something?" i asked

"of course anything what is it ?"

"well you know what is this i mean you and me is it just a fling or is it..."

"Bella i don't want a fling with you ok i don't just want to sleep with you i want to have something with you" when he said that my heart was filled with love

"really?"

"really i like you a lot and i want to be with you"

" oh ok good cause i like you a lot too" i smiled

"why did you want to know?"

"well i was talking to my mum about you and she asked when i was going to tell my dad and i said i didn't know if it was serious or not" i explained

"ok well i hope it is serious" he said and i laughed.

"well have you told your family about me?"

"ah hi have told Jasper and Emmett but not my parents but i will"

"that' ok"

"kay well i will call you tomorrow?"

"yeah thats fine ...sleep well"

" you to i will be thinking of you" i smiled

"me too...night" i said

"night" he said then hung up

I went to bed and i had a smile on my face because i think i was falling in love with Edward and i just hope he was falling in love with me.

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

BPOV

**Saturday**

I woke up on Saturday morning feeling good the sun was up and there wasn't a cloud in sight. Tonight i was going on my date with Edward , i haven't spoken to him since Tuesday i have just been busy with work i mean we had a quick conversation that went for like 2 minutes but that is all, so i was looking forward to our date tonight.

I didn't have any plans for today but i was thinking i should go visit an old friend that i haven't seen since high school. Jacob Black

The last time i saw Jacob was i think last year at Christmas so i thought i would go see him.

I drove down to la push and went to his house. I knocked on the door and his dad Billy Black came to the door in his wheelchair.

"hey Bella" he said opening the door "how have you been i never see you anymore"

"yeah i know i have been good you know work and all that" i said with a chuckle

"yeah ...are you looking for Jacob he is out in the garage"

"oh ok thankyou ...it was nice to see you" i said being polite

"you too" he said back

I walked over to the garage and saw him with his back to me and he was working on a car. I ran up and jumped on his back " hey you" i sang to him

"hey Bells...what are you doing here?...i mean you can come here anytime...come here" he said brining me in a hug.

"i haven't seen you in ages and i had nothing to do so.."

"it is great to see you how have you been?"

"i have been good you know work at the office..and all that how are you...look at your muscles" i said they were huge. He laughed

"i have been great doing more mechanic stuff and i have been staying at home with dad and nothing more then that" i smiled at him

We talked about how long it has been and other stuff fun memories and we had a lot of laughs. We had lunch together and i was having so much fun until it was time for me to leave cause i had my date that i was excited for.

"so do you want to stay for dinner?" Jacob asked me

"ahh sorry i cant i have a date" is said to him

"oh right well..uhmm have fun" he look away from me

"so are you seeing anyone?" i asked him

"no...i mean i have seen this girl a couple of times" he said

"oh what's her name?" i asked

"ahh Lezzy she is well she is really nice and pretty but i haven't seen her in awhile so i don't know if we are still something or not"

"well you should call her and if she doesn't want to be with you she is silly" i said

He laughed " well i have to go i have to my get ready for my date"

"oh yeah sorry don't let me get in your way" he said

I gave him a kiss on the check and a hug and said goodbye and told him we should keep in touch and see each other. I drove home as the sun was setting and it looked beautiful with the sky that was pink.

I had a shower and blow dried my hair so it was wavy. I was wearing black leggings and a long silver top that went to my waist and a short black leather jacket and silver high heels. I thought i looked pretty sexy. I put on just foundation on my face and some blush.

I heard my front door knock i walked over and saw Edwards face

"hey" i said to him. He came closer to me and gave me a kiss on the lips they were warm and i had missed. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in to my house and i closed the door with my hand as we were still kissing.

We parted and i looked at him and looked into his beautiful green eyes and smiled

"sorry i forgot to say hi" i laughed

"that's ok so you ready ?" i asked

"yes lets go" he said i grabbed his hand and he opened his car door for me. He was so sweet. We got to the cinema and looked at the movies that were on and we decided to pick a comedy and we picked the **Back Up Plan.**

Half way through the movie i saw from the corner of my eye that Edward was looking at me he grabbed my hand and i looked over to him. I gave him a smile and leaned in to give him a quick kiss on the lips.

When the movie was finished Edward and i held hands and walked to get some dinner. We had Chinese and sat outside cause it was a beautiful night.

"so what did you do today?' Edward asked me

"i went to see an old friend and had the day with him"

"him" he asked

"don't worry he is just a old family friend from school i don't have any feelings for him i like you" i told him

"well ok" he said and grab my hand and kissed it

"what did you do?" i asked

" i went to my parents house and i told them about you" he said with a smile

"oh really?...what did they say?" i asked with a slight smiled

"they were happy that i found someone and they were glad that is was someone like you cause thay know you and they like you"

"really?" i said feeling really loved by everyone

"yes really" i smiled.

We walked around looking up at the sky and the starts and saying what our likes and dislikes are and we both like Céline Dionand we both like to read classical books. It became late and Edward dove me home. We got to my door,

"do you want a drink?" i asked him not wanting him to leave

"uhmm sure why not" he said i smiled and opened my door

I got him and i a beer and we drank them in silence we just kept looking at each other and smiling.

Half way through my drink i went to the toilet and i came out and saw edward looking at my pictures on my fridge. There were some of me and Alice and rose , Emmett and Jasper and mum and dad. I walked over to him and looked at his face as he look at the photos. I kissed his cheek and he looked at me.

"i think you need a picture of me on your fridge" he said with a chuckle

"yeah i think i do" i said brining out faces closer our lips where inches apart, i could feel his breath on my face and i could smell his sweet scent, his lips then crushed on mine. We had a passionate kiss and it lasted long. I couldn't take it i had to tell him how i felt. I pulled apart from the kiss and looked at him.

"what's wrong?" he asked i smiled at him and looked down

"i just want to tell you something" i started

"what is it?" i looked at him and he looked confused

"i .i...i love you" oh my god i cant believe i just said that. He started to smile and the he opened his mouth

" i love you too"

"really?"

"yes i do and i have never said that to anyone" he smiled

"i do i really do love you Bella" my legs were shaking

"i love you" then i started to kiss him again. I pulled him to my bedroom and i pushed him on the bed and crawled on top of him. He put his hands on my waist and i took of my top and threw it on the floor and started to kiss his neck. He rolled me on my back and he took of his t-shirt, showing his beautiful body that i loved.

That night Edward and i made love and i couldn't have been more prefect when we were done we just laid there with each other as he drew circles on my back until i fell asleep.

**Hope you liked this Chapter please review and next chapter should be up soon :) **


	7. Chapter 7

BPOV

**3 months later**

A lot has changed in 3 months me and Edward are so much closer and on the weekend i am moving in to his house as i have sold mine. I don't do any reports anymore i have decided to write children's books and i love it i don't know why i didn't think of it before.

Edward still is a music teacher and happy with it. My family and Edwards family go out mostly every Friday to have dinner at first i thought it was going to be awkward but it was actually nice.

The latest thing that has happened and i haven't told Edward yet it that i am pregnant. I have told Alice and Rose but i don't know what i should do i don't know if i should keep it i mean a baby is a big reasonability... i mean i cant even take care of myself.

I mean me and Edward have only been going out for 3 and a half months it is all to quick i mean what if Edward leaves me when i tell what will i do? I know when i tell my parents my dad with shoot him.

Alice and Rose think i should keep it because they said that they will be there for me. I had a plan on Friday i will tell everyone that i am pregnant. I am not sure how but i will...

I got home from work on Wednesday and found Edward in my house ...he has been helping me move he was cooking dinner for me as i walked in.

"hey your home" he said walking over to me to give me a peek on the lips.

"hey ...are you cooking me dinner?" i asked

"yeah ever since you have been eating so much i thought i should make you dinner and i made heaps" he said ...crap what if he figures it out that i am pregnant?

"ahhh yeah i guess i ave been eating more you know...ah" i said sounding like an idiot i had nothing to say

"yeah" he laughed "so i was thinking maybe after dinner we could have sometime alone" he said wrapping his arms around me and looking into my eyes. I laughed at him and kissed his cheek and walked over to the stove and looked at what he was cooking.

I could heard him walk over to me and he wrapped his hands on my stomach ...SHIT! and then he started to kiss my neck and said

"whats wrong?...huh"

"nothing "i said walking away from him so he wasn't touching my stomach.

"oh no no no noooo" he said grabbing my hand and pulled me towards him "where do you think your going?" he said and started to kiss my jaw line and then my lips. I kissed him back but i was scared he would notice my belly, it wasn't that big i mean i had a little belly.

He broke from the kiss and looked at me confused "whats wrong love?" he said

"nothing i think i am just coming down with a cold thats all i just don't want you to get sick" i said lying to him which i didint like.

"mmm ok well dinner is almost ready" he said going back to his cooking

"ok i will set the table"

We had dinner but we didn't talk much which i didn't like at all and i knew Edward knew i was keeping something from him. I had y shower when Edward was watching tv. I was getting changed and i looked in the mirror and look at my belly ... i think i was going to keep i mean i couldn't kill an innocent baby , what if it looked like Edward and it was a boy and it was the same as him. Yep that's it i am going to keep the baby and if Edward doesn't want to be part of it i have to accept that.

I got dressed and went to sit with Edward on the couch. "are you angry with me?" he asked p... why would i be?" i replied

"i don't know you just seem different is everything ok? Is there anything you want to talk about?" he asked

"no i am fine trust me" i said "ok i love you" he said "i love you more" i replied

We then went to bed and we snuggled up and i was nice and warm in his arms and i was hoping that it will stay like this even when i tell him i am pregnant.

I woke up to Edward getting changed into his work cloths. I sat up and he noticed that i was awake.

"oh sorry did i wake you ?" he said

"no uhmm its fine i was going to get up anyway" i said to him

I had my breakfast and Edward was in a rush he gave me a kiss goodbye and he said he will be at my place again today and help me pack more. I went to work and kept writing on my children books and i started to think when i have this baby maybe i could read to it and i think it would be nice.

My day went slow as i was thinking about what i would say to my family and friends about that i am pregnant. I had lunch with alice cause she had her day off. We got sandwiches and sat down outside and started to talk about our day.

"so bella have you talked to Edward about the baby?" she asked taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"errr not yet i was thinking about telling the whole family on Friday when we go out dinner" i told her

"are you sure?... i mean don't you want to tell Edward alone?"

"uh mi don't know i just don't know how to tell him and i am scared on what he will say" i said becoming upset

"bella it will be fine trust me" i smiled at her.

Later in the day i went home to find Edward putting some of my books and stuff in boxes.

"hey babe" he said putting more books in the box.

"hey ...do you want me to make dinner tonight?" i asked him giving him a kiss after it.

" no it is fine i can do it" he said so stubborn

"Edward it really don't mind cooking it is is my house and i can cook" i said starting to get angry

"bella it is fine ok i can do it" he said stopping what he was doing

"Edward this is my House and i can do it!" i said yelling at him

"ok ok jesus bella you don't have to get mad" he said rolling his eyes which made me even more mad.

" i am not mad ok i just don't like it that you have to do everything for me ...i mean i can cook my own dinner...i can pack my own stuff...i can do all that for myself!" i told him yelling

" fine then you do it, was just trying to be nice to my girlfriend and help her do stuff" he said yelling back at me

"well i can do it myself" i said throw my teeth and i grabbed the book from his hand and putting it in the box

"fine i'll go then" he said walking out the door and slamming the door. Straight after he did that i broke down into tears

"stupid hormones" i said to myself .. i cried for about 2 minutes on the floor until i heard the door open. I looked up and saw Edward there with a sorry look on his face. He saw my tears and ran over to me and pulled me into a hug

"oh bella i am so sorry i didn't mean to yell at you an-" i cut him off

"no Edward it was my fault i started it i am sorry" i said with tears coming down my face

"shhhh its ok don't cry...i love you" he told me , i smiled and said "i love you too"

The day came and it was a Friday afternoon i had all my stuff pack from my house and was ready to move. I also was ready to tell everyone that i was pregnant ... i think. I was nervous and scared i think i was just going tell everyone just at once.

Everyone was at the restaurant and it want packed which was good. My parents where there and Edwards parents where there too, also as Jasper and Alice. Emmett and Rose where visiting her family.

Everyone got there and started eating there dinner...this was it i was going to tell them..

"hey guys...i have something to tell you guys...and it is important" i was so nervous my heart was beating so fast and i could hear it out of my ears.

"what is it honey?" my mother said

"uhmm well i thought i should tell all of you...i'm ...i'm pregnant." Thats it i said crap

Everyone sat there is shock ... i looked over to Edward who look at me in the eyes and looked hurt.

"bella are you sure?" my mother said

"yes and i am so sorry Edward" i said looking at him " i am sorry i didn't tell you before" i felt so bad

He stood up from his chair and walk back to his car. I felt the tears run down my face and hurt and i wish i wasn't in this situation.

"oh bella" esme said "it will be fine Edward just needs some time to think

"bella..." my father said " i just wish you were more careful" he said " i know dad i am so so sorry to everyone" i said with the tears streaming down my face. " i have o go" i said

"bella' alice said but i just kept walking. I walk and walked until i got home i opened my door and saw Edward there sitting on the floor as i didn't have any furniture cause of the move. He did look up he just had his head in his hands.

I walked over to him and kneeled down. " Edward.." i started "i am so sorry i didn't tell you ...i just ..i just didn't know how to" i started to cry again

"bella" he started " i am not angry that your pregnant ...i am just angry that you didn't tell me first...you just told me like i have no big part in it...i mean i'm the father? Right?" he asked

"Yes ...yes you're the father" i told him sitting next to him

"so are you going to keep it"

"yes i am and if you don't want any part of its life thats fine i can do it by my-"

"WHAT..? bella i want to be part of its life" he said cutting me off " i wont leave you ...if thats what you where thinking"

" i thought you would have" i said to him'

"bella i would never leave...especially when you're pregnant"

"really you wont leave me?"

"yes i wont leave you we are in this together ok i want to be there for the baby and for you" he said holding my face with his hands

"ok ...so this is going to happen i mean were going to have a baby?" i asked

"yes and it is going to be hard but we have family that will help and...and we will get through it i know it" he said hugging me, i wrapped my arms around hi body , tight and never wanting to let go.

" so do you know how far along you are in the pregnancy?" he asked curious

"uhmm no i haven't even been to the doctors ut i do know i am pregnant cause i took a test...i was just scared to go to the hospital cause your dad is there" i told him

" well after we move we will make an appointment .. to see if everything is ok" he said looking into my eyes and smiling

"ok so we are going to do this... i mean have a family i mean your ok with ...i mean cause where don't married"

"yep where going to have a family we have our hole life to get married" he said

" i love you" i told him kissing him on the lips. " i love you...and i will always be here"

**Hope you liked it! Next chapter should be up soon i am still not sure where this story is going so give me some ideas... please Review! Love Annabelle **


	8. Chapter 8

BPOV

After me and Edward had finally packed everything in the house it looked really nice, it looked homey and warm. It was lucky that Edward's house had an extra room cause that will be the baby room. Our room was upstairs as well as the baby. Edwards old room downstairs is now my working room. I told my boss that since now that i am having a baby i could work at home. I liked it but i did like getting up for work but i guess it will be easier.

Ever since i told Edward about the pregnancy he has been very protective of me. He will always be a step behind me or always wanting me to eat good food. I never knew how much he would want this baby to be prefect or just normal.

On one afternoon it was a Friday and a week it has been since everyone found out i was pregnant. Edward came home from work looking tired.

"hey" i said to him as i was sitting on the couch reading a magazine

"hey sweetie" he said back , kissing my head

"how was work?" i said looking at my magazine

"it was tiring all the students were all talking and not listen it getting pissed off" he said sitting down next to me closing his eyes

"come here" i said moving his head on my lap and i started to massage his shoulders and head. I pushed his hair away from his face and kissed his forehead. He smiled and opened his eyes.

"you know i meant to be doing this to you... i am not the one pregnant"

"but i am fine i have done nothing to day, then eating and watching tv" i said

"mmm yes it does suck to be you" he said being sarcastic. I smiled at

" so i called the hospital today" i told him starting conversation

"oh yeah did you make an appointment?"

"yeah i have one tomorrow at 11am"

"cool ...oh crap i have that weekend with the guys and i am leaving tomorrow early" crap i really didn't want him to go

" i can cancel and not go camping" he said

"no go i will be fine i can take my mum, or Alice and Rose it is fine" i told him

"mm i really don't want to leave you" he said leaning up and kissing up my jaw line to my lips.

" i want you to go and i want you to have fun" i said looking into his eyes. " so you should go and pack ok" i said to him

"oooook i'll go pack" he said getting off the couch and walking up the stairs.

After dinner me and Edward watched tv and snuggled up to each other. While watching tv Edward leaned down and kissed me on the lips, but i wanted more. I pulled him closer and pulling him on top of me, i kissed him passionately and slipping my tongue in his mouth and tasting his beautiful mouth. He started to kiss down my neck and to my breast and back up to my lips. I broke form the kiss and look at him. I smiled and pushed him of me and stood up and grabbed his hand pulling him up.

"where are we going?" he asked me as pulling him as i walked

"to the bedroom" i said smiling back at him

"mm mi like that idea" he said smacking my bum

After we made love we laid there just looking at the ceiling. Until i started to talk

"you know that we wont have sex later in the future when i am bigger?"

"yeah i know that, that's why i am making the most of it" he said laughing

"yeah" i laughed "what do you think it is going to be?" i asked him

"what?"

"the baby do you think it is going to be a boy or a girl?" i said leaning up to look at him

"i am hoping it is a girl" he said looking back at me

"why a girl?"

"cause she will be just like her mother" he said

"mmm i want it to be a boy, he can be my little man" i said smiling at him

"and it can be just like its father" i said

" well we will just have to wait and see" he said closing his eyes and going to sleep. I did the same and drifted off to sleep.

I woke up to the sound of a person moving around it was still a little dark and i could see Edward dressed and packing extra stuff in is bag.

"hey what time is it?" i asked him still half asleep

" just passed 4" he told me "you should go back to sleep"

"nahh i want to say goodbye to you" i told him

After he packed all of his things i was still in bed trying to stay awake he came over to he bed and i leaned up and wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a kiss.

" i love you" he said to me

" i love you" i told him back. He walked out of the bedroom door and blow me a kiss and said "bye". After he was gone i went back asleep and was hoping i wasn't going to wake up anytime soon.

I woke up later in the morning around 9am. I had a big breakfast which was egg and bacon on toast which was so yummy. I cleaned up and decided to call my mum to see if she wanted to come with me to my appointment.

"hello" my mum said answering her phone

"hey mum" i said

"oh hey darling how are you?" she asked me

"i'm good i was just calling to see what your plans were today"

" well i was just doing some cleaning why" she asked

"oh well i have an appointment at the doctors today and Edward couldn't come cause he left this morning to go camping and i was wondering if you wanted to come with me?" i asked her hoping she would say yes

"of course sweetie ..i would love to come" she said cheerfully

"great uhmm i will pick you up at 11"

"great see you then"

"ok bye"

"bye' she hung up and i went to go have a shower and to get change.

I picked mum up and we where waiting for ages until one of the nurses called out "miss Isabella Swan" my mother and i got up and went into the room and waited there until the doctor came.

That was until Carlisle walked in.

"oh hey Bella.. Renee it looks like i am your doctor from now on" he told us

"oh good i was going to ask if i could have you" i told him with a laugh

"well lets see how this baby is going shall we?"

"yep" i said to him. I lifted up my top and he put cream on my belly which was cold and we looked up at the screen.

"so how far along are you Bella?" he asked me still looking at the screen.

"ahhh i think i am about 6 weeks" i told him

"ok well you might be able to see it a little but we wont be able to hear the heart beat yet we have to wait until your 12 weeks for that" he told us.

"thats the arms there and its hands" he said pointing to the screen "also these is its feet and legs" it was so small " wow thats amazing ...it is so small" i said to them.

"it sure is" he laughed "would you like a picture to show Edward?" he asked me

"sure thanks" i replied

"oh bella this is so weird i never knew i was going to be a grandmother this young" i laughed

Carlisle came back with the picture and we set another appointment for when i am 9 weeks. I went back to my parents house and showed dad the picture. I was really surprised that dad didn't really get angry at Edward i mean i knew he had a talk with Edward about it but other then that i don't know...maybe he was happy to see me happy?

I had dinner with them, but i came down to the time when i was tired and so was the baby and i said my goodbyes and went home. When i got home it was dark and empty i wished Edward was here and not camping. I had my shower and put some moisturiser on my belly, which you could see a bit more now.

I got into bed and was about to go to sleep when i forgot to call Edward. I got my mobile and noticed that i had 2 missed calls from Edward. I dialled his number and waiting for him to answer.

"bella" i heard him throw the phone

"hey sorry i didn't call you back i didn't know you called me sorry" i said to him

"thats fine i just wanted to see how the appointment went today...was it good?" he asked

" yeah i took my mum , and carlisles did the ultrasound and he showed us where the feet and hands where it was amazing"

"oh that good was it small?" he asked

"yes it was so small and i got a picture so when you come home i can show" i told him

"great cant wait.. well we have out camp site up and it is freezing"

"oh well don't get a cold stay warm" i said

"yep i will we are just sitting around the fire with marshmallows" he said

"mmm yummy i could use one of them, well i am in bed i was about to go to sleep but then i decided to call you"

"ok well you go to sleep and i will call you tomorrow kay?"

"yep ok i love you" i said

"i love you ...i love you too baby" i laughed and rubbed my belly

"night"

"night" he said and hung up. I put the phone down and laid my head on the pillow and fell asleep.

My Sunday wasn't very busy i had Alice come over and Rose and i showed them the picture of the baby. We talked about names but i thought it was a bit early for thinking of names yet. They stayed for dinner and they drank but of course i couldn't but i wished i could. I would have loved to have a drink with the girls. I pretty much kick them out my house cause it was getting late and i was tired and i wanted to go to bed, but they just wanted to stay and talk and talk.

I finally got them out of the house and i went straight upstairs and crashed on the bed, i just couldn't wait until Edward comes home tomorrow. I missed him being around.

I woke up on Monday morning and i thought i would work more on my book, but first, decided to get some food for me and my baby. I had my big breakfast and work on my book and mostly pigged out on the food in the house. Anything that was there i would eat i never knew i could eat this much and i was kinda happy that i wasn't throwing up.

It was about 3 in the afternoon and i was waiting for Edward to come home i just wanted to have him in my arms and i wanted to smell him and have his warmth. I waited on the couch my knees bouncing up and down, and ready to jump up into his arms.

I turned on the tv and looked throw the channels until i heard the front door open. I jumped and looked to the door and saw Edward with a big smile on his face. I ran over to him and jump up wrapping my legs around his waist and screaming.

"woahhh, hey there" he said holding my body up.

"hey" i said kissing his lips, neck, cheek and jaw line.

"i am guessing you are happy to see me?" he asked

"yes so happy" i said brining my feet back to the ground

"so did you have a fun time with the boys?" i asked him brining him into the kitchen and sitting down at the table.

" yeah i did but i am glad t be home with you" he said smiling

"mm i bet you are" i said laughing at him

"so do you want me to cook dinner?" i asked him

"yeah you can do that while i unpack , i think i don't want to eat Emmett's food again" he said i laughed at him

We had dinner and Edward talked about the camping and how cold it was and how they went fishing and he showed me pictures of their fish and them around the fire. I showed him my book and how i was finished he read it and thought it was great. I told him about when Rose and Alice came over and had there drinking session and how i had to kick them out cause they didn't want to leave.

I was having my shower and i had washed my hair until i heard the door open and Edward was just in a towel. He dropped the towel and hopped into the shower with.

"what are you doing?" i asked him

"mmm what can i have a shower with you" he asked wrapping his arms around my body and rubbing my belly.

"mmm you can have a shower with me anytime" i said turning around kissing him. We stayed in the shower for a little bit longer just holding each other and letting the water run down our bodies.

We got changed into our pjs and got into bed. It was nice to have him back in the bed and to keep me warm, just about when we were comfortable i remember about the picture of the baby.

"oh crap" i said removing Edwards arms and jumping out of bed

"whats wrong" he asked. I got my wallet and pulled out the picture

I climbed back into bed and looked at him "whats that?" he asked

" its a picture of the baby" i said handing it to him, he grabbed it and a smile grew on his face

"wow ..it is small" he said running his fingers over the picture

"yeah i know...that there is the arms and hands" i said pointing to them "and there is the feet and legs" i said and looked at him smiling

"wow i cant believe it" he said " i know" i said hugging him

"you can have the picture put it in your wallet" i told him

"really...are you sure?" he asked looking at me

"yeah i have the baby in my belly right here everywhere i go, and if you have this picture in your wallet it will be everywhere you go" i said to him, he looked at me and gave me a kiss on the lips and held my face between his hands.

" i love you and this baby" he told me

"i love you too always.. both of you" i said rubbing my belly.

Finished Chapter 8 hope you guys like it. Review please:) love Annabelle xxx


	9. Chapter 9

EPOV

**First one yay hope you like it**

It was a Thursday and i was getting ready for work. Bella was 12 weeks pregnant and we had another appointment on Saturday and this we get to hear the heart beat. Also they could know what the sex is of the baby and i was hoping Bella would want to find out what it is. I really wanted to be the baby to be a girl, i don't know why i just always wanted. It was just a natural thing for me to have a girl first.

"Bella i am going" i said to her as she was in the shower

"ok..i will see you when you get home" she shouted to me so i could hear

"Alright bye" i said to her walking out of the bathroom and downstairs, out the door and into my car.

When i got to school i parked my car in the parking lot. I grabbed my suitcase and my coffee and headed up to the schools entrance. I walked into the staff room where there were other teachers there.

"oh hey Edward" Tanya said she was kind of annoying i didn't like her that much

"hey , how are you this morning?" i asked her as i went to put my stuff on my desk "i'm good" she told me

"hey Mrs Louis" i said to her, she was an older women she was in her 50s she was really nice to talk to i would rather talk to her then Tanya

"oh hey Edward" she said with a smile " how are you?"

"I'm good, ready to work" i said and she laughed "oh how is Bella?" she asked me

"oh she's great we have an appointment on Saturday so that should be good" i told her smiling at her

" an appointment for what?" Tanya asked

"oh my girlfriend and i are having a baby" i told her looking at her face

"oh..uhmm really?"she said

"yeah i really excited about it" i said smiling and taking a sip of my coffee

"oh yes i remember my first child it was so great , that's until they get older and you just don't want to let them go" Mrs Louis said

"yeah" i said with a chuckle

"so do are you going to find out what the sex is or wait?" Mrs Louis asked

"well i want to find out but i don't know if Bella does, but i am really hoping it is a girl" i told her

"ahh that is so sweet, well tell her i said hi ok?" Mrs Louis said

"will do" i told her as she walk out of the staff and to her class

I got my stuff ready and was about to walk out of the room until Tanya said

"you know if she gets ugly that means she is having a boy" i looked over to eye with my eyebrows pulled together

"what" i asked her

"i said if she gets ugly in the pregnancy that means she is having a boy" she said again

"oh well i don't think Bella will ever be ugly in her entire life" i said to walking out of them room and to my class.

My day went pretty slow , i had my lunch and i showed mostly all the teachers in the school the picture of the baby cause i am the youngest teacher there. All the teachers there are mostly 40 and over so they already have kids and they were telling me about parenting and telling me stuff about the baby.

I got home at 3:30pm and found Bella asleep of the couch with the tv on. I smiled and put my work on the table and walked over to her. I stroked my hand over her face, feeling her smooth skin and pushing her hair out of her face.

I looked down at her belly which i could see a lot more now and i rubbed it smiling. I can't wait until this baby is out i want to be able to hold her, and i mean her cause i know it is going to be a girl.

I put my arms underneath her body and lifted her up in to a bridal style hold. I walked up the stairs and walked into our bedroom. I laid her on the bed and got the blanket and put it over her body. I kissed her forehead and rubbed he belly one last time.

I went down the stairs and started marking some of my students work. I was half way through making them until i felt someone's hands go throw my hair. I looked up and saw bella there.

"hey why didn't you wake me?" she asked

"cause you need sleep cause of the baby" i told her as she kissed my forehead

"mmm do you want dinner?" she asked me

"yeah i will help i just have to finish marking these papers and then i will help you" i told her as she brought out pans for dinner

We ate our dinner and i told her about people at work and how i should them the picture of the baby and how they told me about parenting.

"hey do you want to find out the sex of the baby on Saturday?" i asked her ask i dried the plates and she washed them

"ah well i was thinking about waiting" she said looking at me

"oh ..oh ok then we can wait" i said putting the dry plate into the cupboard.

"well if you want to find out what the sex is i-" i cut her off " no we can wait your just going to very surprised when the baby is out and it is a girl" i told her with a smirk

"no it is going to be a boy ok" she said "no a girl" i said

"do you want to make a bet on that?" she asked me putting down the wet plate in the sink

"mm maybe?" i said "$20 that this baby in here" she said patting her belly "is going to be a boy"

"fine deal, but i know it is a girl" i said "whatever" she said and i laughed. We finished out cleaning up and i watched tv, when bella was having a bath. There was absolutely nothing on tv. I got up and walked into the bathroom and saw bella with her eyes closed and her hands on her belly.

I closed the door gently an sat down on the tiled floor and rest my arms on the edge of the bath. She then opened her eyes and looked at me

"hey" she said smiling at me

"hey" i said smiling back at her

We didn't talk we just looked at each other and smiled. I then moved my hands and started to rubbed her belly. I could feel the hot water from the bath, her belly was also smooth. I looked at her

"i cant we are going to be parents" i told her

"i know it doesn't seem real" she said putting her hands on top of mine.

"i love you" i said to her

"i love you" she said back

Bella got out of the bath and got changed and we decided to watch tv in bed. Not long through the tv she had fell asleep in my arms.

**Saturday:**

Saturday came quick when i was thinking about it while Bella and i were waiting at the hospital. We where sitting next to each other and i was doing nothing just think while Bella was filling out forms. Soon enough our name was called. We walked into the room and Bella laid on the bed while i sat next to her holding her hand.

My father came in with a folder and he was wearing his white coat. "hello you two" he said walking over to us

"hey dad" i said to him

" how are you feeling today bella?" he asked her "i'm feeling good" she said

"thats good so Edward you're going to see the baby today?" he asked me

"yep" i said back "well you're going to be surprised when you see...the look on bella the first time she saw it, was priceless" he said laughing

Bella laughed "yeah it just felt weird cause looking at the screen, and then think that the baby is in your belly it was just ...just uhmm different" she said as we all laughed

"ok well this time we can here the heart to see if it growing good..have you been eating good?" he asked her

"uhmm yeah i have, i mean.." she said looking at me "yeah i have been making her eat good" i told my father

"thats good, ok here we go" he said putting the cream on bella belly. "no if you listen closely you can hear the heart beat" everything went quite and the i hear little bumps

"ba bump ba bump ba bump" it was amazing "wow" it all i could say , bella and my father laughed

"it told you would be surprised" he said to me.

" well the baby has a prefect heart beat, let's see how it the body is going"

The bay was growing normal, it was bigger and i wanted a picture so i could put it in my wallet cause in this picture you could see it much better. We made another appointment for when she is 18 weeks.

We went home and decided to have friends over for tonight and show them the picture. Alice, Jasper, rose and Emmett came over for dinner. The girls sat inside and talked and made a salad while the three of us boys did the BBQ outside.

"so Eddie you excited about the baby?" Emmett asked

"yes i am and don't call me that" i said poking him in the chest with the tongs.

"sorry , this is going to b so cool you're going to have a boy and then i am going to teach him how to pick up girls and play footie-"

"oh no it isn't going to be a boy" i said cutting him off

"oh so you found out what the sex is?" jasper asked

"no i just know it is going to be a girl" i said moving the meat around

"a girl? What? Why would you want a girl?" Emmett asked

" cause i just always wanted a girl an-" Emmett cut me off

"but girls are always so moody" he said

"Emmett you're more moody then some girls" i said laughing

"har har your so funny" he said as Jasper and i laughed

We ate out dinner and talked about the baby and how it is such an surprise and what a different it is going to make.

"oh my god Bella" alice said "we have to have a baby shower for you"

"errr not i am fine i don't want one" bella said, i moved my hand under the table and rubbed her belly.

"oh come on Bella it will be so much fun" she said "yeah come on bella" rose said

"yeah Bella" Jasper said "yeah bella come on" Emmett said too. Bella looked at me and all i could do was laugh.

"fine ok but it has to be small" she said to Alice and rose

"yes! Thank you bella" alice squealed "you wont regret it"

I laughed and leaned over to bella where my lips where near her lips "its going to be fun" i whispered "mmmm" she said.

Everyone left and it wasn't too late, but i was glad that they were gone cause i just wanted to be home alone with bella.

"so i was thinking" i said to bella as she was typing on her laptop and i came to sit next to her.

"what where you thinking" she said still looking at her screen of her laptop

"well maybe soon in a couple of weeks we can paint the extra room upstairs which can be the nursery" i said and she looked up at me

"yeah sure ...we should, it would be great" she said smiling

"ok so i should go get some pink paint?" i said trying to stir her up

"no you will buy some blue paint cause it is going to be a boy" she said giving me the evil eye

" oh ok but i am still going to get pink paint" i said walking upstairs to have a shower.

"well then i am going to have to get blue paint" she said loudly as i walked up the stairs and laughed

I had my shower and walked into the bedroom and saw Bella there rubbing moisturiser on her belly. I walked over and put my hands on her belly and rubbed it in.

"so have you felt it move around yet?" i asked her

"no not yet but i am hoping i will be feeling things soon" she said

"yeah" i bent down on my knees so my face was the same height as her belly. I kissed it and smiled. I looked up and saw bella in tears.

"love what's wrong?" i asked wiping her tears away

"nothing i am just really happy and i can't believe this is really happening" she said

" i know i am happy too it is going to be fun" i said

"yeah" she said i stood up and kissed her lips and they were nice and warm. Then we went to bed and i had her in my arms.

**Please review hope you guys liking it! Annabelle xxxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**BPOV**

**Please Review! **

I was getting bigger by the minute i was about half way throw my pregnancy. I was cleaning our room everything was a mess it has just been really busy, i mean my mood has been crazy, last night again Edward and I had a fight i don't even know what about, and then i was sad it was crazy with my moods.

I made our bed and was picking up the cloths on the floor. I was wearing sweet pants that were daggy and one of Edwards old t-shirts that was huge on me. Edward was at work but was coming home early because he only had class in the morning and he said he would get me lunch.

I was pick up the last clothing on the floor and then i heard a knock at the door. I signed and walked down the stairs thinking it was Edward wanting me to let him in. It knocked again

"i'm coming" i yelled as i walked to the door and opened it..it was Victoria

"Victoria" i said fixing up my hair

"Bella" she said looking up and down at me at what i was wearing

"oh come in" i said moving out of the way, she walked in and looked around the house

"nice place" she said looking at me

"thank you" i said we had a awkward silence until i said "so is there a reason your here?" i asked

"oh yes uhmm bella..." she started " do you want a drink?" i asked cutting her off

"sure" she said as i walked over to the kitchen, we both sat at the table and we both had a glass of water. "so as i was saying bella...your books" she said oh no

"what about them?" i asked

"They're just simple and they where good at first but now they're ..." she said

"so what does this mean?" i asked

"bella your not making me money and i cant pay you, i'm so sorry but i have to let you" she said

"what let me go?" i asked "i really need this job Victoria i am expecting a baby and i need this job"

"i'm sorry but i cant" she said getting up from the seat and walking back to the front door " i am really sorry bella" she said and walked out of the door. The tears from my eyes slid down my cheeks. I heard the front door open, i looked up and saw Edward he then ran over to me

"bella what happen , what's wrong?" he asked hugging me

I pulled away from him and looked at him "what happened" he said in a clam voice

"V-vv-Victoria came over and ...and" i cried into his chest "and what?" he asked

"she had to let me go...i don't have a job anymore what am i going to do we need the money for the baby and" i cried even more

"oh bella" he said rubbing my back "its ok" he added on

"no it is not ok, i need a job i mean you can't be the ne just working" i said looking back up at him

"bella it is fine plus you need to calm down it isn't good for the baby" he said cupping my face , i took a deep breath and calm myself. "bella you will find another job and maybe after the baby is born you might be to busy with the baby and you wont need a job" he said

"ok, your right" i said

"did she say why she had to let you go?" he asked me

"She said my books weren't as good as they use to be and i wasn't making her money so she couldn't pay me" i explained to him

"oh well she is wrong your book were great i read all of them they were good" he said trying to cheer me up.

"thanks but they weren't good enough for Victoria" i said

"oh bella everything will be fine i promise" he said hugging me tightly

We had our lunch and he cheer me up by telling me about his morning, i did some of the washing and i was putting them on the line at the back, then i felt someone's hands go around my belly, his hands rubbed my belly in circles

"i'm getting pretty big huh?" i asked

" mmm but i like that you have a belly, i like rubbing" he said as i laughed

"well i am going to get a whole lot bigger" i said grabbing a piece of clothing

" yeah but it's worth it right?" he asked "right" i said back.

I made Edward and I dinner as he was doing work and he looked busy, we had our dinner and he help me clean up but he still had work to do so i had a shower and changed into my pjs. I walked out of the bathroom and saw Edward still on the couch with a whole lot of papers on the coffee table. I walked over to him and laid down next to him.

I switched on the TV and flicked through the channels but there was nothing on, i looked over to Edward who was looking at a piece of paper and he was looking sexy. I leaned up and started to kiss hi neck and then his jaw line. "bella i need to get these finished" he said moving away from me, but i didn't budge

I again kissed his neck and jaw line and then nibbled on his ear lobe "bella i said i cant ok" he said pushing me away and looking at me "what?" i said

"bella i need to get this work done ok i just told you" he said

"i know but i am so bored and i am in the mood" i said wrapping my arms around him "what your not in the mood?" i asked him

"no i am not i have heaps to do and i don't have time for sex right now" he said in a harsh tone, i unwrapped my arms from him and walked up the stairs feeling hurt. "stupid mood swings" i told myself shutting the bedroom door. I laid down on the bed and rubbed my belly

"bella" i heard Edward say from the other side of the door

"go away" i said to him looking up at the ceiling "no i not going anywhere ok, can i come in?" he asked

"fine" i said, he opened the door and sat down next to me "look i am sorry i just needed to get all of the work done cause i hate doing it at the school cause Tany-people distract me" he said

"who were you going to say?" i asked sitting up and noticing he was going to say a name "what?" he asked

"you know you were about to say someone's name but then you said people who is it?" i asked again

" oh just someone at work" he told me "no...no tell me" i said getting annoyed

"it is just Tanya that works at the school ok" he said

" oh so this Tanya she is in your stuff room?" i asked

"yes she is and she is really annoying" he said shaking his head

"oh so she is annoying?" i asked "yes" he said "so is she pretty?" i asked him

"what no, she is not pretty why would you ask?" he asked me

"because i am getting fat and ugly" i said getting up from the bed and walking to the bathroom

"oh my god bella your not fat or ugly , your beautiful ok" he said following me

"yeah but this Tanya girl sounds pretty" i said looking up at him "well she isn't not my type , when you are" he said putting is arms around my waist and pulling me close

" i'm sorry about before" i said putting my ear up against his chest and hearing his heartbeat

"its fine love, look when i get the work done and will we can have our alone time later that ok?" he asked

"thats fine go go , go do your work" i said pushing out of the bedroom " ok ok" he said

"faster" i said smacking his bum "ooh" he said and ran down the stairs as i was laughing. I stayed in the bedroom and read my book for a while until i started to fall asleep, i didn't know why i but i was so tired. I fell asleep but then woke up with someone kissing my cheeks.

I opened my eyes and saw Edward smiling "don't you want to have our time" he asked

"hmmmm" was all i could say i was too tired to say anything else "oh come on bella" he was begging now " i am finished my work and i was all ready come on" he begged again

"mmm but i'm sleepy" i said rolling on to my side "please ...please" he said , i started to smile, i turned back to look at him and he had puppy dog i laughed at him and then kissed his warm soft lips. He pulled away "hmmmm so now we're in the mood" he said laughing and pulling me in to a sexual kiss.

After we made love we just laid there looking up at the ceiling until i started talking "Edward i don't think we will be having sex anymore" i said cause i and getting bigger it is more uncomfortable just then it was kinda uncomfortable with my belly.

"yeah i know..thats why i want to make the most of it" he said

"yeah , hey have you thought of any baby names?" i asked him

"not really, have you?"

"no, whats your favourite boy name?" i asked him

" well i like William" he said

"mmm thats ok" i said "i like Mason" i added on

"Mason aye...yeah thats nice, but the baby is going to be a girl" he said "so what is your Favourite girl name?" he asked me

"i like Clare or Ruby" i said "yeah there nice, i was thinking , i mean if you don't like it..." he said

"just tell me Edward" i said "well Charlie and Carlisle's names mixed together makes Carlie and well i like that name and i thought you would like it too" he said looking embarrassed

"i like it Carlie its a beautiful name" i said cuddling up closer to him

"yeah you like it?" he asked "yeah i love it, but.." i said

"what but?" he asked, i laughed "but the baby is going to be a boy not a girl" i said

"yeah yeah" he said as i laughed. Not long after we talked i fell asleep in his arms. I woke up and found myself alone in bed, Edward must have already gone to work. I leaned up in bed and looked at the clock, it was 9:30am, i went to move and i got a cramp in my lower stomach, i was busting to go to the toilet. I got out of bed carefully and walked fast to the bathroom with my legs together so i wouldn't pee myself. I got to the bathroom and did my business and washed my hands.

I walked down the stairs and had my breakfast for me and my baby as we were both hungry, i then decided to look for a job, cause i get bored easily and i need to have something to do all the time. I went on the internet and look for jobs with writing related. I made a million calls for jobs but none of them were really looking for new workers which sucked.

I got bored of looking for jobs and i was getting hungry and i wanted company so i decided to go see my mum and talk to her since i haven't in a while. I got to my parents house and found my mother out in the front garden.

"hey mum" i said getting out of the car and grabbing my hand bag

"hey sweetie how are you?" she asked

"i'm good i just wanted to see you" i said walking over to her

" oh do you want something to eat i have left over creaser salad from last night you want some?" she asked getting up from the ground

"yum i would love some" i said

"my my sweetie your getting big" she looking down at my belly

"i know" i said rubbing it, "you did have any other plans today?" i asked as we walked up the front stairs, "no, i was just cleaning like normal," she said

"mmm well i just wanted to talk to you" i said

"so anything new happening" she said getting a bowl out of the fridge with creaser salad in it "well i lost my job" i said coming clean

"oh bella" she said looking at me "i know" i said rolling my eyes

"why would she fire you?" she asked getting two bowls from the cupboard and putting salad in them

"she just said my work was good anymore and i wasn't making any money so she said she Had to let me go" i explain

"oh well you know if you need any money-"

"MUM! I don't need money" i said cutting her off

"i know it was just an offer i mean you have a baby coming and i want you and Edward to be ok with money and all that" she said handing me a bowl and a fork

" i know mum but Edward abd U aren't poor ok we have money" i said

"yes ok but your father and i are here for you ok so f anything goes bad, you know where to come" she said and started to eat her salad. We talked about our weeks and how things were going, she told me that dad and her were going to the Cullen's house on Saturday for dinner and that me and Edward were invited so i would be seeing the whole family. Also i found out that my mother and Alice and Rose where planning my baby shower that was going to be heeled next week. 'Great' i told myself. I went home letting my mum get back to her cleaning and told her i would see her on Saturday.

I got home and walked into the house smelling the sweet scent of Edwards after shave which i loved so much i put my bag on the couch and walked upstairs, as i was walking past the spare bedroom which was going to be the babies room, i stopped and walked into the room.

The walls where a dark brown and it had no furniture in it, the floors where, dusty there was dime light in the room and it was cold. I then closed my eyes and picture the room i wanted for our baby. I wanted blue walls with a crib and toys everywhere and a rocking chair in the corner and a table where i could change his dippers.

I then opened my eyes and saw the old room; i really couldn't wait for this baby to be out and into the world. I have so many things to show him and he was going to be my little man. I rubbed my belly and then laughed, at how much my life has changed.

**Hope you all liked it please please please review! REVIEW **


End file.
